


by the pricking of my thumbs

by KoreRosemarinus



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Baby its witchcraft, Ben is a human, CW by chapter, Curse Breaking, Curses, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fantasy, Microfic, Rey is a witch, Spells & Enchantments, Visions, Witches, kinda like that's so raven if it was scary force visions, snark on snark, why make things easy when you can just deny your feelings for someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreRosemarinus/pseuds/KoreRosemarinus
Summary: Ben Solo, a human, enlists the help of Rey, a witch, in reclaiming his family's birthright. Little did he know that she wouldn't make things easy for him.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. hex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a compilation of all my October microfics I wrote for the Reylo Microfic Hub October prompts on Twitter. I decided to write all the microfics as chapters of one big story. I'll put the relevant one-word prompts as the name of each chapter. 
> 
> If you liked what I wrote, you should follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/korerosemarinus)!

“Sir, I’m not that kind of witch.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I don’t do the hexing and spells bit,” Rey replied. 

“Well what magic do you do?” The young man Ben was annoyed, she could tell. She could feel it in the air around him. She smirked. 

“The prophecy kind, obviously.”


	2. superstition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its at this part where I expand the microfics beyond just one tweet so the chapters will be a tiny bit longer. Hope you enjoy our beloved couple's quest!

Rey rolled her eyes. This human Ben at first seemed entertaining but now was just becoming a nuisance with his pessimism.

“I mean whats the point in believing in these silly superstitions anyways?” He huffed as they left Rey’s cottage.

The witch was exasperated.

She sighed dramatically, irking the human, and replied, “Because maybe they aren’t as silly as you may think. Some of them are actually pretty real.”

Underneath Ben’s grumpy disposition was a naturally curious mind, which at this moment began to turn its gears. 

“What about the ladders?” He asked.

“No.”

“Salt over the shoulder?”

“Actually that one is accurate.”

“Really?”

“Yeah salt is actually a good cleanser.”

“What, like a scrub?”

“No, you dipshit,” Rey muttered, already regretting agreeing to accompany Ben on this quest.

Pursuing an old oracle to figure out the secrets of Ben’s forgotten family history seemed like a good use of energy at the time. But if this kept on, Rey might actually send him to the depths of hell (or something like it).

At least he was easy on the eyes.


	3. cloak

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Rey groaned in absolute exasperation.

Ben threw his hands up to the sky and moaned. "Witch, how much longer do we have to walk through this muck?"

"The forests of Takodana are thought to have quite a calming effect on the mind." 

"Well I can hardly relax with all this-" Ben complained as he pulled a falling leaf from his sleeve, "-debris."

"Perhaps, you are just the exception, hm?" she retorted, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm serious, Witch-"

Rey turned around sharply to meet his face

"Look here," she began, pointing her finger into his chest, "I am doing you a kindness. I don't care who you are or where you come from, but from now on you will do as I say without complaint and as far as I am concerned, I have a name, and you will use it accordingly."

Ben flushed in response to the admonishment and in slight embarrassment, realizing now he never asked for her name. 

The witch tapped her staff against his chest with a good thwack. 

"Ow." 

"Do I make myself clear?" she said with elevated severity in her stare and voice.

The human groaned and met her gaze with a glare. As much as he disliked feeling powerless and at the whim of a stranger let alone a magic user. He always felt at odds with magical beings, more afraid than not of what they were capable of. He feared a lack of control.

But the truth of the matter was that he needed this witch to guide him on his quest: his lifelong ambition to reclaim his birthright - his family's sword of kyber. No one knew where his grandfather hid the sword, and what better lead on his journey that a witch?

But the truth of the matter was that he didn't expect her to be, for one pretty, but also feisty. As a benefit of his mother's rank at home in Chandrila, he was hardly questioned let alone challenged. But this witch did not hesitate in humbling him; it was almost exciting.

She raised her eyebrows at his stare. 

"Well? Are you as dumb as you look?"

Ben bristled at the insult. 

"My apologies, uhm-"

With a huff and a billowing of her cloak, she turned away from him and continued down the path. 

"Rey. My name's Rey."

Ben adjust his black cloak and followed suit. 

"Rey who?" he responded. 

She looked back at him with a practiced disguise in her eyes hiding some ghost of pain. 

"Just Rey. Let's keep going. It's a long way to the Oracle at Nymeve."

Ben's acrid exterior began to soften at the shrinking outline of Rey in his purview. Despite his gruff disposition, he was actually quite capable of kindness; it was just not everyone warranted it. 

But as he thought about the look in her eyes, he felt maybe she was more like him than he thought. 

Perhaps she was lonely too.

And the more he thought about it as he continued walking he realized that for once he didn't feel the crushing feeling of solitude choking him.

It felt paradoxically liberating yet terrifying and somehow intoxicating. 

He continued to follow the witch into the forest until they happened upon a beautiful lake with a castle gleaming with sunlight. Rey exhaled with triumph & turned towards him with a beaming grin.

"Welcome to Nymeve, Ben Solo."


	4. mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW // violence
> 
> I changed some details from my version on Twitter because goddamit I can. Enjoy!

The morning after she and Ben arrived at Nymeve, Rey awoke in her room that Maz had given her. She sat up in her bed and looked out the window towards the lake shrouded in mist. Rey's powers flickered in her fingers and up into her bloodstream, and shortly she was overtaken by a vision.

She foresaw images of a time far away, of a man consumed by fear. She could feel his anger in her chest as he cut down masked villagers in huts in a desert land. The man held a sword of bright blue that sliced them like they were made of air.

Rey gasped as she witnessed the horror of the man's actions. Suddenly, her vision took her to a peaceful scene in front of a villa of man and wife at a wedding, looking over a beautiful lake. The man held the blue sword in its scabbard while holding the bride in his arms. Rey felt the overwhelming feeling of love within her chest and nearly fell ill at the sudden change in emotion. Despite the nausea, she couldn't help but admire the love between the two lovers.

But it was only for a moment before she was yanked into another vision. 

She saw the man with his sword as his wife tugged on his arm, begging him to come away with her. But the man would not listen to her, and instead held a hand out towards his wife and began squeeze. Rey's skin began to prickle and she recognized his magic.

Rey's breath started to quicken as she saw the woman fall to the ground. Her instincts told her to run to the woman, but even as she was deep in the vision, her experience reminded her that there was no use - she was as much as a ghost in this situation.

The man turned towards Rey now and she was stuck in place like prey to a predator as she saw the evil and sickening shade of yellow in his eyes. She gasped in surprise: she never held eye contact with people in her visions. But then again they were hardly of magic users. Right as she met the man's gaze, he drew his blue sword and it started to shift to a deep red color.

Rey just stared in shock until she was abruptly pulled out of her vision and woke up on the floor of her room in Nymeve sweating and screaming. She felt hands on her cheeks and looked up to see the wrinkled and neutral face of Maz Kanata, The Oracle.

Rey's chest heaved in a vain attempt to catch her breath. She choked out: "What was that?"

She didn't know the full extent of Maz's powers but with both of them being prophecy witches Rey had to guess that she saw some of her vision too, which is why she probably came to her in the first place.

The old woman's face started to shift into a frown. She exhaled and helped Rey sit up. As she began to ground herself back into reality, Maz sat next to her as they both looked over the perfectly clear lake out the window.

"It is not my place to tell you, my dear."

Rey began to scowl until she felt the oracle's hand pat her thigh.

"However, what I can tell you is that the belonging you seek, young one, is not behind you," she said vaguely and ominously "it is ahead."

Rey's head tilted to the side as she tried to decode her words. 

"What do you mean Maz?"

"I mean, you will not find the answers that you seek unless you look ahead."

"But-"

Maz put out her aged hand in front of her face to silence her mid-sentence. "I have spoken."

Rey groaned.

Maz began to walk out and Rey stood up to get dressed.

"But I don't understand, who was that man?"

The oracle turned to her and smiled: "All in due time, my dear. Now, let's go wake your lover-"

"MAZ he is not my lover I'm just guiding him."

"Semantics, dear."

Rey flushed as she braided her hair into a loose braid and dressed after Maz left. She stared at the mist gathering again over the lake midway through lacing the front of her outer dress, not noticing the knock at the door. She turned as large boot falls marched in and momentarily noticed Ben's paralyzed glance at the laces on her chest. Rey flushed with a putrid mix of embarrassment and fury and proceed to screech in alarm.

Somewhere in the kitchen of the castle, Maz chuckled as she stirred porridge on a flame.

"Young love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot begins to thicken!
> 
> *unashamedly puts in numerous canon references because why the hell not*


	5. bat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight TW for sexual harassment mention from "She never really interacted with men..." till "But something about Ben.."
> 
> Enjoy!

The time Rey and Ben spent at Nymeve was brief but not without purpose. After having a couple meals at the behest of Maz, they finally were able to sit and have her point them in the direction of the hidden Skywalker sword. Currently, all of them sat in the main hall anxious for what her reading would tell.

She took a deep breath and held her arms out, pulling the force of winds around her into a great tempest with her magic. Ben squirmed & tried to calm himself despite the raging air around him while Rey's magic bubbled in her blood, seeking out its similar, bringing her to a calming peace in the chaos.

An ethereal glow protruded from the oracle and then, with eyes glazed over by a bright light, she spoke:

_**"Two shall ride as one to the land of earth and fire.** _

_**Above as so below as so as one,** _

_**they shall find the one who walks the cosmos in the earth below.** _

_**Look to the horizon to the cities in the leaves at the beginning of the end."** _

Ben watched with grave intensity, now resolved and focused on his mission. Rey just took in the vision of one of her own so deep in a trance. She had the previous privilege of watching Maz undergo many visions in the past but something about this vision seemed to ground her in purpose moreso than the other before it.

The oracle continued:

_**"Be warned, shall the night meet the day, all things will end."** _

The severity of her words sent chills down Rey's spine. She glanced at Ben who was unmoving at the words. She was shocked at his ability to remain still despite the words. Perhaps she had misjudged his potential.

The air calmed and Maz's aura disappeared from view. The oracle remained upright with a worn expression. For any prophecy witch, despite the experience, providing readings were always taxing. Maz, who had been practicing for centuries, had managed to gain significant control of her powers and provide prophetic words on command, but still could not avoid the price of such magic.

Rey rushed over to her to provide assistance in a vain attempt to forget her fear. The prophecy was ominous; it spelt destruction. If anything, it told of a doomed quest with limited success. All on top of the mystery of what it meant. Ben walked over to assist and together they helped Maz to her feet.

"You alright?" Rey asked.

Maz waved off her concern. "Young lady, I've been an oracle longer than most buildings have been standing. I'll be fine, I just need some _baar-ur_ tonic. I'll go grab it." The old woman walked out of the hall at the west entrance.

When the door closed, Ben and Rey looked at each other. When she looked into his eyes, she saw something that she didn't notice before: a small flicker of a flame lit by determination. His eyes the color of whiskey seemed to pull her in and she couldn't help but wonder if she always felt that way.

Ben broke the silence: "So what is it she's getting?"

Rey swallowed and tore herself from getting lost in his eyes. "She's getting a tonic to help recover. Its usually essence of bat and some other ingredients."

Ben grimaced and Rey laughed creating a small chorus of peals that bounced off the walls of the empty hall.

"It's not too bad, once you get over the slight tangy taste."

The human gagged and Rey laughed more, while also noticing the slight flush and awestruck expression on his face.

"Is something the matter?"

He rapidly shook his head. Rey furrowed her brow and began to walk towards the courtyard until Ben called out.

"I think I feel magic in your laugh."

She stopped and immediately turned around perplexed by his statement.

"What do you mean?"

Ben fussed with the end of his tunic sleeve and avoided her gaze.

"Your laugh make my heart flutter and my skin crawl, but not in a bad way."

Rey's cheeks flushed at the admission. She walked a little closer back to him, trying to figure out what to say.

"I think that just means you like my laugh, Ben."

The flush on his cheeks deepened.

"It is a nice laugh," he admitted.

Rey's face began to feel hot, and she was suddenly uncomfortable in her clothes.

She never really interacted with men let alone human men so this type of affection was out of her scope of expertise. In her travels, she was used to ignoring rouge unsolicited comments from men drunk at pubs. If anything, that was more of her comfort zone than anything else.

But something about Ben made her feel like roses were growing in her chest and out her throat, and she didn't really feel like fighting it. His comment made it seem that maybe he felt it too; the growing bond between them.

She smiled and in a move out of character but natural all the same placed her hand on his cheek and looked at his flabbergasted face.

"Thank you Ben."

His brow began to soften and all the sudden Rey felt incredibly awkward. So she had to ruin the moment.

"But this doesn't mean I forgive your inability to knock," she quipped removing her hand and moving towards the courtyard.

She heard Ben stutter and follow her, replying "How many times must I tell you sorry?!"

Rey snickered "At least a few times more. Can't let you off easy."

The prophecy Maz had delivered was a small and distant memory in that moment, and Rey had forgotten all her fear in the midst of Ben's presence.

Maybe he had some magic after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: "baar-ur" is Mando'a for "medic" so Maz is kinda drinking like a "medic's tonic" 
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/korerosemarinus) for more of my writing snippets and microfics!


	6. flashlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for blood (bloody nose via tree branch in particular) so something to keep in mind as you read! Starts at '"I'm sorry-"' and continues sporadically through the end of the chapter.

When Rey and Ben left the morning after the prophecy vision, the air had begun to thicken into a hazy fog. The twin black horses Maz had given them to ride whinnied as they trudged along the Northern path through the small brush of forest on the other side of Nymeve Castle. The black horses provided some comfort to Ben, who was not much of a walker. In fact, he was very much a sportsman who practiced the typical boyish activities of Chandrilan gentry such as horse races and hunting.

He inherited a great aptitude for husbandry from his father - a prominent equestrian in his own right. However, Ben rarely admitted the connection in an attempt to possibly deny the relation between the two of them. His mother chastised his bullish treatment of his father but he waved it off. They weren't there when he needed them. 

And he was more than the son of parents - he was a man of his own making.

And he wanted to prove it. By reclaiming his family's sword, he could accomplish a quest that no one in his family managed before; not even his legendary uncle, who was lost to them now. If Ben could find it, he could not only prove that he was his own man, but that he had done more for his family than any other had before.

That he was needed.

The sword itself had a sordid history. His mother had told him stories of how her mother was of a great royal house in a far away land called Naboo, and that her father was a former slave who despite the odds became a fabled mage and knight. And after a few daring rescues (him being rescued more often than not) they fell in love.

It was a love that burnt down cities.

And a love that did.

For when the mage knight had a vision of his beloved dying, he pursued all realms of magic for a key to saving her from death, including those of a darker nature. He was consumed by a darkness that claimed him and the life of his beloved queen.

In his anger and grief, he ravaged cities far and wide, only to be murdered by his son, who was born along with his twin sister, Ben's mother, before the queen faded into death.

Afterwards, the line of the royal house of the queen dissipated into obscurity, as no one could prove they were her heirs.

However, before their passings, the two lovers had married in secret. As descendants of the mage knight, Ben's family could claim the seat through legitimate means. Only those with the mage knight's blood, his grandfather's blood, could wield his sword of kyber and with that proof, Ben could reinstate the line of Amidala.

He could prove his worth once and for all.

Which is why, currently trudging through the forest alongside Rey, he felt more full of purpose and felt closer to his destiny than he had before. He turned to look at the witch on his horse and saw her observing the leaves that extended into their path. He couldn't help but smile a little bit at the wonder in her visage. He'd previously known Rey to be a little bit acrid in her demeanor towards him (which wasn't unwarranted) but somehow spending time with her soothed him like balm to a burn. She challenged him more than anyone had before but it was the most genuine attention Ben had ever received in his life. His father was always off traveling and his mother despite the disgraced nature of her family line managed to become an influential politician in Chandrila and as such afforded Ben little attention growing up.

He always felt like he was on a wayward ship, looking for a flashlight of a lighthouse to guide him. At first, this quest had guided him and provided him with a purpose.

But with Rey, he was moored and grounded in himself. He was nervous about this connection that formed between them - unsure if she felt the way they were drawn to each other by something higher than themselves. It felt like magic - and he wondered if it was his bloodline potentially coming alive or if it was something deeper than that. His mother told him that his grandfather's magic didn't pass down the line so Ben wasn't familiar with the matter.

But whatever it was, it was mesmerizing and addicting.

Rey pulled a leaf from one of the nearby branches and chuckled.

"What is it?" Ben asked.

She looked at him with soft eyes that he hadn't seen often on their travels, and he treasured the vision. "I don't think I've seen this much green in all the land."

Ben chuckled, "Surely there must be some life where you come from?"

The silence cut through the air. Rey's eyes became so full of sorrow that Ben felt a deep pang of empathetic pain in his chest.

"There's nothing there," she eventually said devoid of all emotion.

Ben didn't know what to do in the wake of such sadness. Even as they argued along their journey, Ben never once saw Rey remotely sad. All at once he couldn't seem to bear the sight of her so empty. He felt it wasn't necessary to press and so desperately he wanted to see some semblance of joy in her face again.

"I'm sorry-"

Ben was then hit with a massive branch square in the face that nearly knocked him off his horse. A few expletives later, he was holding a bloody nose as the horses continued without a care in the world.

He then heard a screeching laugh from beside him.

He turned clutching his nose and saw Rey grasping her stomach laughing with tears streaming down her face. Ben couldn't find the will to even pretend to be annoyed. He felt a warmth in his chest that branched out like vines into his body and he clenched his chest in panic.

His nose a wreck, he choked out a nasal "What was that?"

Rey just continued to laugh, and the warm feeling in Ben's chest continued to grow, and now it leaked out into the rest of his body.

"Its just nature, Ben, no need to panic."

"No, I feel odd. Like there's something alive in my chest."

Rey looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

Upon asking that question, the warmth in Ben's chest faded and turned into a chill that traveled up his spine. Bloodied nose and all, Ben turned to her and the puzzle pieces started to fit together. His eyes widened.

"Rey, were you concerned for me, just now?"

She flushed and stammered, "Not that concerned."

"Because I think I'm starting to feel your emotions in me - like you're a part of me."

She halted her horse and Ben did the same.

"You're connected to me?"

Ben nodded, looking as shocked as one could be with a bloodied nose.

"I think we're both connected."

"But-But that's impossible! I've only heard of magic users with that sort of bond."

Ben swallowed, "There's something I need to confess."

And it was right at that moment that a rustle in the bushes startled them. Rey pulled out her staff from the saddle and Ben carefully unsheathed his sword so as not to make a sound.

In a flash, from the trees above, someone swooped down and there was a scream.

"REY!"


	7. pumpkin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting there! 
> 
> TW CW // battle violence, fear of heights

Ben hopped off his horse and got immediately into battle position. He looked up to the vines in the trees to scope out the threat.

He called out again: "REY!"

The hunter in him listened for any sounds or movement. His throat constricted and he wondered for a moment if they were his feelings or Rey's - and took comfort in knowing that if they were, it meant she was alive.

As he looked around, he felt air at his back and swung. He missed his target as it fled back to the trees.

He growled in frustration until he felt another assailant coming down. This time, he was better prepared and swiped at the right moment, slicing the creature in half. He cringed at the gross features of the insectoid being whose lumpy face and sulfuric smell made him gag.

With renewed focus, Ben listened for any sign of Rey. He had paused for only a second before he heard clicking in the trees, followed by grunting. He then saw another of the insectoids being flung to the ground with alarming speed right in front of him. He stood ready - sword drawn - but there was no need.

For the creature was dead and unmoving.

Ben startled at the sudden sound of Rey struggling to climb down from the tree next to him, staff in her hand. The sheer relief soaked into his shoulders like warm bath water, and he let himself relax for just a moment before moving towards the tree to assist.

"Rey!"

"Yes, yes, I'm alright," she said, clutching the tree trunk for dear life.

As the adrenaline started to wear off, Ben dropped his sword and reached out his arms. 

"Need help?" he offered, carefully watching her as she looked unstable.

Rey huffed, "No I'm alright, just need a second."

But the feeling of tears behind Ben's eyes and his tight chest told him otherwise - she was terrified. Steady he continued to hold out his arms.

"Rey," he called out, eyes locked on her trembling shoulders, "It's okay, I got you. Just jump and I'll catch you."

The witch turned to look down at him. She still was breathing quickly and felt paralyzed in the branches. Her fear clouded her mind, but the odd calm in her stomach told her that Ben wasn't trying to trick her. She felt the confidence and promise in the bond they now shared and it gave her courage to jump.

She gave a small scream before she fell right into the strong arms of her companion. She clasped her arms around his neck as a reflex, dropping the staff in her hand, which pulled his face closer to hers. She gazed into his deep green eyes, seeing something that she hadn't before, and without thinking she moved closer. Time seemed to stand still in the space between them.

Ben's hands seemed to subtly grasp tighter around her legs to hold her tighter against him. Rey's now relaxed demeanor draped itself onto his shoulders and it grounded him in the moment. All of a sudden Rey realized how close she was and moved her arms from his neck. 

"Thank you," she hoarsely whispered as she began to leave Ben's sturdy arms, "for catching me."

Ben let her go reluctantly, his gaze never leaving her even as she picked up her staff & walked away back towards the horses. He snapped back to reality and followed behind. 

"What do you think those creatures were?" he asked.

Rey shrugged, "If I had to guess probably bandits most likely trying to rob us. We're close to the Geonosis Canyon which is probably where they came from."

Ben grunted in affirmation. She hopped onto her horse and he followed, switching his sword and scabbard to be on his back for easy access should more bandits arrive. They continued down the trail north & Rey pulled out a map that Maz had provided.

"According to Maz's prophecy, we should be looking for 'cities in the leaves'. To me, that indicates a place surrounded by trees, and based on our current path, we seem to be in the right area. Yavin Town nearby seems to be a good match for it, what do you think?"

Ben looked out over the clearing they now arrived at and saw buildings poking through a brush of trees. The light smoke rising and the faint conversations & laughter from the buildings indicated it was actively inhabited.

"Seems like a plan," Ben remarked, gesturing towards the path down, "Shall we?"

Rey smiled at him. "Let's."

* * *

Yavin Town was truly hidden in the leaves. The town was smothered in trees to the point where Rey felt nearly dizzy. As they walked through the town leading the horses she saw a variety of goods being sold through the town, including a bumpy fruit that was nearly as green as the leaves around her.

"What is that?" she asked Ben.

He grimaced, "Those are Corellian pumpkins. They look ugly but make pretty alright soups."

Rey looked at him with stars in her eyes, "Can we try some?"

He couldnt help but chuckle at the child-like wonder in her gaze.

"Maybe, but we should try to find an inn or something so we can figure out what to do next and rest for the night."

Rey nodded and wandered with him towards the inn (after being directed by a kind samaritan) next to a pub full of imbibed patrons. When they got settled, they looked at the map over their dinners at the pub. After a couple of hours, however, tensions began to rise.

"What could Maz mean by 'land of earth and fire'?"

Rey shrugged.

Ben sighed in defeat. "You're absolutely no help. You're a prophecy witch for Maker's sake."

Rey felt Ben's annoyance in her throat and her own anger cool in her chest.

"I'm doing my best here! Just because I'm a prophecy witch doesn't mean I know everything."

Ben began to become more frustrated. "If I knew you were going to be useless I would have just left you at Takodana and done this myself."

That set Rey's fury free like devils from the deepest pits of hell. She stood up abruptly and glared white hot burning anger into his soul. Based off his shocked face, he certainly felt it.

"Suit yourself!" she shouted and stormed off out into the night. She was halfway towards the inn when she felt pricking in her fingers and warmth traveling up her bloodstream.

"No-" she muttered.

"Rey, wait!"

Ben's voice and her anger faded into a blur of oblivion as Rey sank into another vision. She fell to the ground and Ben, who suddenly felt nothing in his body for the first time since they discovered the bond, immediately panicked.

"Rey?" he warily called out as she fell. When she didn't move, he immediately rushed to her side. He shook her and when he continued to feel nothing, he felt a void collapse onto itself in his heart.

"REY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "REEEYYYYYYYYY!!!" 
> 
> Yes I know I ended two chapters the same way but what can I say I'm an ***artist***.


	8. costume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeek the end is almost here! Enjoy <3

Rey awoke on rocky ground, eyes still blurry from falling into her vision. She pushed herself up and sat up, taking in her surroundings. Immediately she noticed the heat on her back & the red hue of the light on the rocks around her. She turned to the left and saw bubbling magma rushing through rivets in the earth. She immediately was overtaken by the sulfuric smell of the volcanic air as it invaded her lungs. 

She stood all the way up, seeing a figure in the distance. It was masked with a billowing black cloak to match his all black costume that was dull in the light of the lava around them. He walked closer to her and Rey stood her ground, suddenly unable to move from her position. She, oddly, didn't feel unsafe, nor did she feel protected either. It was a paradoxical ease that planted her feet in the earth. In her gut she felt a familiarity in the figure's presence and the flutter in her stomach indicated a particular person was behind that mask. 

"Ben?"

The figure removed his mask, revealing the bare face of Ben, her companion. He displayed no emotion as Rey smiled. 

"Ben-?" she asked confused. 

He remained stoic as he replied to her question, even deep in the vision.

"It's time for old things to die, Rey."

Now she was getting concerned and just kept shaking her head in confusion.

"I don't understand-"

With a fast move of his hand he grasped the hilt of a sword hitched on his back and got into attack position. It was then Rey recognized the sword, as it began to burn a blue flame, from her previous vision in Nymeve. She lost her breath and staggered away from him. 

"Ben, what-"

The sword changed to a red flame and Ben clutched his face screaming. Rey held her hand over her mouth as she watched the flames of the sword engulf his arm. When it reached his shoulder, the flames disappeared and Ben removed his hand from his face.

Rey was horrified.

Where before there were deep green eyes there were now sickly yellow ones looking at her. She felt a chill in her chest, realizing that the Ben she had grown to adore was not this man.

It was then that Rey hoped to awake from this nightmare that foretold such agony.

"Don't do this, Ben."

Ben put on his mask and began to march with the sword towards her, ready to strike. Suddenly, six shadow figures appeared behind him, all similarly dressed. Now Rey felt she was in grave danger.

"Please, be with me," she pleaded, trying to bring back some semblance of him. She thought about the times that he made her laugh hoping to ignite their bond in the vision. She thought about her adoration for him and the warmth of the feeling sneaked into her belly.

As it did, Ben stopped moving.

"Be with me, Ben," she prayed.

At that moment, the earth beneath her shook violently and it started to separate in a monstrous earthquake. Rey never stopped looking at Ben, who was still in the same place. Lost in his figure and her heartbreak, Rey didn't notice the edge of the cliff she was and began to fall towards the lava with a soundless scream almost unaware of her fate. However, she heard the clang of metal and saw a shadow in black reach for her as she fell.

But then she awoke from her vision, shaken and mute.

Her eyes struggled to focus on the ceiling above her, and as she gained awareness of her body, her lungs spasmed heavily. She gasped and tried to regain her breath as she heard Ben's voice.

"Rey, breathe for me," he said, panic and relief mixing in his words.

He stroked her cheek, his eyes darting over her face checking for injuries. Rey's breath began to even out as she sunk into Ben's hand and began to recover.

"What happened?" he said, the panic now evident in his face. Rey began to sit up and he pulled back his hand, relaxing into the bedside chair.

"That," she replied, "was one of my visions."

Confused, he asked, "But, why did you pass out? Maz didn't."

"She has more experience than me and can control it a little bit better."

She started to rub her temples as her head tried to forget the images from her vision. "I'm still learning."

Ben watched her face intently as she explained further, "I don't how to control it so I get them at random. But this one was strange."

His brow wrinkled, "How so?"

Rey looked into Ben's eyes. The man in front of her and the Ben in her vision could not have been the same but yet they were. She tried to analyze what the vision meant & came to at least one conclusion.

She answered shakily, her fear leaking into her words, "Usually I can't interact with my visions. In this one I could and I don't know what that means."

In an attempt to comfort her, Ben grasped her hand from her temple and intertwined it with his. Rey flushed at the contact and failed to contain a faint gasp. One of the side effects of her style of living was that she wasn't used to touching other people, and she couldn't help her shock at the way Ben held her hand - like it was precious.

"I..I," he began, staring at her hand in his, "was worried about you."

Rey felt warmth around her heart when he spoke, and she then knew he was genuinely concerned.

"All at once, I couldn't feel you," he shakily whispered, finally meeting her eyes with unshed tears, "Like you vanished from existence. I never felt so empty."

The sharp edge of pain in her chest indicated to Rey that he was again telling the truth about how he felt. He squeezed her hand.

"You really scared me there."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. 

"Am I," she began, lightly squeezing his hand back, "that precious to you?"

Ben moved closer and held her gaze, bringing his hand to her cheek again. She leaned into it as he responded.

"Rey, you're irreplaceable to me."

For the woman who was never needed nor wanted it was everything she needed to hear. A small smile tugged at her lips and its mirror image appeared on Ben's face. She moved her hand to his cheek and affectionately rubbed her thumb.

"Ben," she whispered, faces slowly closing the gap between them.

Their lips nearly met when a loud knock sounded at the door. Confronted with the reality outside themselves, the two of them, feeling shock like cold water over their shoulders, separated from each other. Ben's flush was fully apparent when he got up to answer the door.

Rey felt a sag in her shoulders and she wondered if that was her own disappointment at the almost kiss. Ben opened the door with what could only be described as severe irritation on his face.

"Master Solo?" said the young boy in front of him, terrified.

"Yes?"

"My mistress would like a word with you and your witch."

Ben, who had never seen the child before, straightened and reached for his dagger in the back of his belt.

"Who is your mistress and how does she know who we are?" The boy raised his arms above his face and yelped.

"Because she dreamt it!" 

Rey, legs still recovering from her vision, swung off the bed and hobbled forward towards the door. She fell onto Ben's arm and, lungs heaving, looked at the scared child.

"Take us to her," she commanded.


	9. treat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A couple notes:**  
>  \- This is the last of the October microfic prompts on Twitter. However, I added another chapter to the chapter count as I want to provide a finale and epilogue that suits the storyline. 
> 
> \- As a promise to myself, I made a goal to finish this fic by the end of November, which should still happen. However, depending on the future project I have in my queue, I may revisit this fic and add more "filler chapters" to add more substance to gaps in the plot. I would most likely write the chapters as one shots and add them as part of a series. 
> 
> \- Thank you all for reading so far! I really enjoyed writing something in the Fantasy genre (if you look at my other fics I tend to stay in the Modern/Historical bubble) and I hope you enjoyed reading it.

Rey only heard about her in stories Maz told her. It is said she was one of the first prophecy witches to be borne to their realm. She walks through thoughts and dreams of the future.

The Night Sister - the Witch Who Dreams. A witch unlike any other.

When the boy (Temiri, she had learned) had spoke of her, Rey knew immediately in her soul, as witches do, it was of the Night Sister. And she was not one to refuse an invitation from her. It took some convincing on her part to get Ben to agree to come, but all in all it came down to the fact that she would be able to help them find the sword he had been looking for.

And she knew Ben was driven in that quest, although his ambition left a lonely vastness in her stomach that made her uneasy. Her dark vision of him hadn't left her mind and she didn't get a chance to tell him the full truth because in all honesty she did not know what it meant.

And who was she to deprive him of his end goal?

However it wasn't just her vision - it was also Maz's prophecy. It told of misfortune and destruction; of a future lost to all. Rey, still junior in her skills, did not know how to save Ben from that future. She was determined to spare themselves the realization of that fortune - even though she knew how fruitless it would be to defy her fate.

But he was worth that.

It was for that reason that she insisted on seeing the Night Sister, who would maybe be able to help them. Perhaps it was why they were in her dream.

And why she and Ben currently followed young Temiri into a small cottage in the forest outside of the town. 

"I still don't like this," said Ben, his hand stubbornly on the hilt of his sword.

Rey sighed - she adored the brute but he was still insufferable.

"I told you she can help us."

Ben huffed, "Still, don't trust her."

Rey was about to retort until she heard the delicate sound of beads jingle. Their heads turned toward an entry way across the atrium. A svelte woman with no hair and piercing blue eyes looked at them. It wasn't so much a glare but an evaluative glance and Rey could feel her powerful magic.

"Welcome Lord Solo and Sister Rey."

Rey bowed deeply and punched Ben in the gut to do the same.

"Show some respect."

Ben groaned as he mimicked her movements.

"Night Sister," she greeted as she stood back up, "the honor is ours."

The Night Sister's lips curled slightly. "I'm sure - shall we sit?"

Her bone white hand gestured them into the beaded entryway which led to a lounge of pillows surrounding a small pool of water. The older witch's black grown swished almost into shadow as she walked to the pile of pillows underneath an upside down crescent moon on the wall. 

Ben and Rey sat next to each other across from her.

"Temiri," she commanded to the air, "bring a treat for our guests, they have traveled so far."

In a flash the young boy appeared with a plate of wine, fruit, cheeses, and cakes, which he placed onto the pool of water.

The plate of food levitated towards Rey and Ben, and Rey grabbed a goblet and a cake, finding herself starving after her vision. Ben however remained stoic and unmoving - still not convinced the woman across from them was not a threat. Despite Rey's joy circulating in his chest he had to be on guard for both of them.

"Lord Solo, I am not a threat," said the witch with a knowing smirk, "Please, relax."

Ben huffed but calmed slightly. After she finished her cake, Rey turned her attention to the witch.

"Lady Night Sister-"

"Dear Rey, there's no need to be so formal, as much as I appreciate the flattery. Please just call me Ventress."

She flushed, "Excuse me, Ventress. Temiri said that you saw our arrival to Yavin Town in your dream?"

Ventress took a goblet for herself and sipped. 

"Yes, it must have been a month or so ago I saw you both at the pub. When I felt both your presences in town, I knew to send Temiri to fetch you. I believe I can be of some help in your quest for the blade."

"Do you know where it is?" Rey asked, excited.

Ventress nodded.

"I may have an inkling. I was there when it was hidden after all."

Ben looked shocked but said nothing. Rey looked at him with concern, but swallowed it down before looking back at the witch.

"You were there?"

"Yes," drawled Ventress, "It was I who hid it."

"So you'll take us there?"

"Oh no, my dear, where you go I cannot follow. But I will tell you the path to take."

"And where does it lead?" Ben quipped. Ventress sipped the rest of her drink and placed it on her side table.

"To his crypt in Mustafar."

"But thats impossible," Ben replied, "When my uncle killed him he said he became ash."

"In a manner of speaking he was right. Mustafar is an inhabitable volcanic land. When his body was buried he quite literally became ash."

Rey felt Ben's anger bubble up in her throat. She immediately thought back to her vision of molten lava and tried to stomach her anxiety for Ben's sake.

"Ah, did your uncle not tell you that?" Ventress teased.

Ben's fists were trembling. "No, he did not."

Rey moved her hand onto one of his fists to calm him. 

When he centered himself, Ben followed, "I imagine you have a price for sharing us this information." 

Ventress grinned. "That I do, Lord Solo."

At this point, Rey became confused at the address - why was she calling him that?

"What is it?"

"Its a simple request."

"Name it," Ben growled, fed up with the games.

"When you reclaim the Mage Knight's blade, come into your full power, and reclaim the Amidala royal seat, I would like to be given domain over Dathomir Woods."

Rey was beyond shocked at the request, and Ben could feel her surprise and his guilt so deeply in his own body. She had no idea that he was of noble blood, let alone a descendant of a legend. Maz told her of the evil and tyranny of Lord Vader, a man who terrorized millions with his power. 

And Ben was his grandson. And he was royalty. It was all too much. 

Why didn't he tell her? And why did he lie about his real reasons to get the blade.

"Ah, did he not tell you why he was after the blade?" Ventress asked.

Rey turned to Ben with betrayal in her eyes when she answered: "He told me it was to bring honor to his family."

He tried to apologize, "Rey, I was going to tell-"

Her anger began to boil over. "Tell me what, the truth?!"

"I'm sorry-"

Rey's hurt turned to anger as she stood up and left the room, Ben's eyes following her slender form out.

"Do not worry about her," Ventress sighed, "Her hurt will pass. That girl has just been through so much pain."

It was Ben's turn to be confused. "What pain?"

Rey was one of the most joyful spirits he had ever known. He thought of her childlike wonder in the forest, mesmerized by the green of the leaves. 

And of her empty eyes when he asked about her homeland. 

"So many secrets today, my, my," Ventress remarked, her goblet suddenly full of wine again. She sipped and she continued.

"She first appeared to me years ago, when she was but a child. She was abandoned in the desert by parents who did not understand what she was capable of."

"Her visions?"

"Yes, and very important ones, too. Did she tell you about the one she had tonight?"

It took Ben a second to realized she hadn't. At his silence, Ventress took another sip and continued. "Too many secrets between lovers does not bode well, my Lord."

Ben's cheeks flushed. "We are not lovers."

Ventress chuckled. "Your bond suggests otherwise."

He was flabbergasted. "You know?"

She took a sip from her goblet. "Of course, I can feel the stream of magic between you both."

"My mother told me I don't have magic."

"A convenient lie - you definitely do. A Dyad like yours is borne only of magic, which is proof enough of that, and of your feelings for her."

"Like I said, we dont-"

"Lying is very unbecoming of nobility," she said with a harsh snap in her voice and coolness in her glare. 

Ben silenced immediately. He was on edge until she saw the witch drained the last drops before breaking the silence.

"A word of caution before you go. The blade has powerful magic attached - it will not be as simple as you think to retrieve it."

"Its my destiny," he answered.

"Maybe so, but there is always a price for such a destiny. It'd be wise to be vigilant and not lose yourself."

Ben rankled and waved off her comment as he rose. Before he left, he asked, "What are the Woods of Dathomir to you? There is nothing of value there."

Now it was Ventress' turn to be silent. She stared into the cup for a moment before answering.

"It is my homeland, and the land is very precious to me. I simply would like to return home."

Ventress rose and walked Ben out to the front of the cottage.

"So, my Lord," she said, "Do we have an accord?"

Ben shook her hand.

"Help us and I will give you back your home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asajj Ventress is now becoming one of my favorite characters to write (even though I make her significantly less sinister than in Clone Wars).


	10. fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update: life gets in the way sometimes! But I have finished the rest of this fic and will be updating promptly so keep an eye out. I updated the chapter count to include an epilogue on this crazy journey. 
> 
> Enjoy!

After Ben struck his accord with Ventress, he finally went to find Rey to let her know the good news and to somehow apologize to her about what he had kept from her.

It's not that Ben did so out of malicious intent but more out of habit. His parents never inquired as to his intentions and dreams at home in Chandrila, more so because they lacked the capacity for it rather than out of a deficiency of compassion. His mother cared for her politicking in the village and his father tended to focus on his equestrian and hunting pursuits above all else. His parents seemed to be least of all interested in the relationship between each other. All the while Uncle Luke was no where to be seen - he was nothing more than a legend. While they never said it, Ben always felt that he had failed his family especially his parents in some way; like if he had been a better reflection of their pride in themselves, he would be loved by them.

It wasn't until he decided upon this quest that he decided to relinquish that boyhood dream for parental love and acceptance in the pursuit of his personal glory. He could make a name for himself; be the hero of his own tale. He would be a king that would do right by the people of Naboo and become his own legend.

Maybe, just maybe, Rey could be there too, if she wanted.

But not if he didn't find her first. He hoped she was okay.

As Ben walked towards town, he felt a sore and numb sort of pain in between his lungs and stomach. His head began to throb as he registered the feeling as Rey's - and his guilt began to compound. He needed to find her and apologize, and try to assure her that he didn't mean to lie by omission.

In the time they had known each other on this quest, Rey's ability to trust others was certainly in doubt. It took awhile to have her trust him at the very least. And knowing what Ventress mentioned, it's no surprise as to why.

She's been so lonely. 

Ben thought of a small child with her bright smile in a desert, alone with nothing but visions that came upon her randomly and powerfully. He could have kicked himself for his vast stupidity.

How could he have been so blind to her pain, when it was so much like his?

He mused as he rushed to the inn on if this is why their bond formed in the first place; their shared pains a catalyst for their connection.

When he got to the room gasping for air, he saw Rey crouched on the bed with tears in her eyes. The numb pain became more intense in Ben's stomach to the point he started to have trouble staying upright.

Gods he felt so guilty. 

"Rey," he said softly so as not to spook her.

"Go away."

He struggled to unfasten his belt and drop his sword to the floor before walking over to the bed. He sat next to her with a strong gaze. If he was going to do right by her, he was going to stay strong. Struggling to find the right words, he began to confess his sins to the woman he'd inadvertently fallen in love with.

"I'm really sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to keep it from you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she responded, her teary eyes searching for answers in his. He swallowed and paused, trying to find the best way to explain it.

"Truthfully," he began, his eyes facing the challenge in hers, "I didn't mean to. I wanted to tell you earlier. But there was never a good time. I didn't want to keep it from you on purpose. It didn't really matter before."

"Ben, you're a prince," she replied, highlighting the absurdity of the statement.

"Well, sort of I suppose."

"Princes don't talk to nobodies like me."

"Rey," he said, heartbreak dripping from his words, "You're not a nobody."

"Yes I am!, I'm a nobody from nowhere."

"Not to me." She looked at him like he had given her the entire galaxy. His heart clenched at the thought that no one had probably told her otherwise before.

He came to the edge of the bed and took a knee. Ben never fancied himself gallant or anything of the sort, but something about Rey made him want to try to be. He shakily reached out for her hand and held it in his gloved hand. It felt like he was simultaneously drowning and burning alight all at once. He told her everything, staring at her small and calloused hand.

"Rey, you could never be nothing to me. You're strong, powerful, and I'm...I'm simply in awe of you." Ben felt a flush upon his cheeks and couldn't tell if it was his.

Looking to Rey's face, he saw her lips parted in surprise and blush painted upon her freckled cheeks. Maintaining eye contact, he bent down to press a kiss into the crevices of her knuckles. Rey gave out a small broken gasp and his lips curled slightly at the edges. 

"You are so much to me I can't even describe. I don't know if it's the bond but I can't imagine my life without you in it."

After a pregnant pause, Rey breathed out, "Ben."

"Y-yeah?" he replied, losing all previous confidence.

Rey wiped her tears away with her free hand. The hand he still held reached for his wrist as Rey tugged him up to the bed. The swirling of warmth in her chest overwhelmed her; it was proof that Ben was confessing from the heart. The genuine flurry of love spilled over into her limbs and as Ben sat across from her she wrapped her arms around him.

"I like you so much, Ben," she confessed, "And I am so glad to have met you."

Ben smiled as he burrowed his face into her shoulder and hugged her back.

"Me too."

Rey smiled and giggled. She hugged him tighter.

"I-" she began.

But then a knock sounded at the door, interrupting them for the second time that night. Ben growled in frustration and pushed himself upright on the bed.

"WHO IS IT?" he bellowed out.

A familiar silky voice sardonically sounded from the other side. "Guess, my Lord."

Rey moved quickly from the bed and Ben towards the door, ignoring the foreign heaviness in her shoulders. She opened the door and Ventress' sharp blue eyes stared at her.

"Ventress," she replied while curtsying. The older witch gave a tight smile in greeting.

"Good to see you in better spirits, my dear." Rey flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to be so rude earlier."

Ventress' light chuckle broke through the seriousness of the moment. "Do not apologize, I understand," she replied, patting Rey on the shoulder.

Rey smiled and allowed her to enter the room. Ben's face was surprisingly neutral as the elder witch glided into the room. She removed the hood of her cloak and turned to Ben on the bed. "My Lord, it's time. We need to leave now if we want to get there at the right time."

Ben nodded and bent down to grab his sword. He stood up and walked up to Rey.

He nearly whispered, "Will you still be by my side for this?"

Her anxious expression did not falter when she went to grab her staff by the wall. She gave a timid smile when she replied.

"To the end."


	11. inferno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion of our story! (minus epilogue). 
> 
> There is a CW for gore (burning flesh). If this makes you squeamish, please skip from "Like many before her..." to "Rey felt a small prick..".
> 
> Enjoy!

A few hours after leaving the inn on horseback the two witches and king-to-be rode arrived at the edge of the fire plains of Mustafar. Not much was said between them but between Rey and Ben there was still the unspoken confession hanging between them like a laundry line. A daze of confusion and anxiety swirled in both of their minds. Rey wanted to say what she was going to in the inn, that she might be falling in love with him despite all good reason, but she hoped the moment they did have sufficed. 

Ben, on the other hand, was trying to ground himself for potential battle but could not stop thinking about what could happen after all of this. Truth be told he was loathing the end of his quest with Rey but he was determined to claim his sense of familial purpose no matter the cost. His ambition did not detract from his growing love for his companion that continued to bloom like tiger daisies in his ribs. 

As Ventress took them towards a cavern it occurred to Ben that he did not account for assailants who might be protecting his grandfather's sword and that Rey might be left unguarded. While he knew she was more than capable of defending herself he wanted to ensure her safety beyond anything. He nearly was tempted to send her back to Yavin Town but simultaneously he wanted to have her close to him at all costs.

Ventress halted her horse and they all stopped. She jumped off her horse and the two of them followed. She looked at the entrance of the cave, lit softly by a distant flame deep within, with a grimace of discomfort. Ben did not notice, but Rey certainly did.

Right when she was about to ask if anything was the matter, Ventress sharply turned to her and Ben. 

"This is where I leave you. Like I said, I cannot follow you past this point. All I can tell you is to follow your feelings-"

She turned to Rey with melancholic eyes.

"And for you to remember what you have seen. It will guide you to where you need to go."

Rey nodded, glancing over at Ben. Something within her felt that something was amiss and she suddenly felt a deep pang of grief in her gut. All at once she wanted to embrace him and beg him to forgo his quest, perhaps promising to spend her future with him.

But she said nothing and stood by his side as he met her gaze and reached for her hand. With a charming smirk pulling at the corner of his lips, he led her towards the entrance.

"Shall we?"

Rey couldn't help but smile a little bit even though she felt like they were doomed. He squeezed her hand after walking into the cave some distance.

"Don't worry, I feel it, too."

Rey felt a small warmth in her body and relaxed slightly. After walking through to the end of the path she saw a shadow black obelisk, inscribed with a curse in an old language she remembered from her brief studies with Maz. 

She let go of Ben's hand and grazed the edges of the carving, feeling a prickling spark on her fingertips as she went. 

"That explains why Ventress couldn't follow."

Ben looked at her quizzically. 

"What do you mean?"

Rey got to the end of the inscription and felt a sharp burn on her hand. 

"Ow!"

Ben rushed to her side.

"Are you okay?!" 

Rey held her burning hand and groaned.

"Yeah," she muttered, "There is a curse on this place on anyone with older magic. Ventress has the oldest of magic so it's probably to prevent anyone from forcing her to find the sword for them. Quite clever I must say."

Ben took her hand and rubbed it. He kissed it briefly without thought and her cheeks flushed the deepest red. He looked from her eyes towards the obelisk with stern eyes. 

"But why did it burn you then if you don't have old magic?"

Rey pulled herself out of her amorous daydream and responded.

"All magic comes from somewhere. It most likely reacted to an older magic in my blood," she mused. If only she had a family to ask about it. 

Looking to distract Ben from the sorrow hiding behind her eyes, she stood back up and continued.

"It says: Traveler Beware, for all that enter with dark purpose and ambitions with old magicks of ancient design will be doomed to an inferno and the end of all things."

Rey then remembered Maz's prophecy, and realized that perhaps this is what she meant? But her gut told her that the prophecy meant something much more destructive. 

"Hm," Ben quipped.

Rey turned to him, hoping in the back of her mind that he would want to turn around. But in a turn of events, Ben took out his sword and swiped at the obelisk. 

She gasped. "Ben!"

He turned to her and for a moment she thought she saw his eyes turn yellow for a moment. 

The obelisk crumbled and morphed into ash and a stairway opened that led down from where they stood.

"Come on, Rey," he said, reaching out for her hand. 

Her anxiety spiked in reaction to the sudden change of persona. When she didn't take his hand, he just shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

He continued down the stairs and Rey hesitantly followed him down. Her vision began to come back to her and she felt frightened. This was not her Ben, the one who accompanied her all this way. 

This was someone else. And she had doomed herself to follow.

When they made it down the stairs they arrived upon a small crypt. Ben landed on the threshold it became alight with torches on the edges of the room, revealing a sarcophagus of a young knight guarded by statues of cloaked acolytes.

Rey felt the fear turn her blood cold.

Ben almost in a trance walked towards the sarcophagus and took a knee. Rey watched from the threshold, horror setting in at Ben's behavior. 

Something was possessing him - just like in her vision. 

"Ben?" she whispered tears at the edges of her eyes. 

He then rose and shoved the lid of the sarcophagus off, the dust rising into the air. Rey covered her mouth in silent terror. 

Her eyes widened when she realized she had not felt Ben's emotions since the approached the obelisk. 

"Ben!" she yelled. 

He reached and pulled out an old blade made of an old metal that looked frighteningly like crystal. It began to glow faintly as Ben held it up to inspect.

"Its time for old things to die Rey," he responded deep in a trance. 

The tears fell down her cheek as her vision manifested itself in reality before her. 

He turned to her holding the sword which now glowed a brilliant blue. Just then the walls of the crypt fell apart and the floor suddenly rose to the surface. They now were facing one another upon the magma fields from which they came. Rey panicked, realizing she left her staff with the horses at the mouth of the cave. He began to walk forward and she stepped back, doing her best to avoid the magma behind her.

"Don't do this Ben," she pleaded with tears falling down her cheeks, "Please don't go this way."

His face began to contort into into an evil sneer laced with fury. He snarled like a rabid wolf and Rey's heart broke at her lover's transformation. He held the sword and like her vision, it began to transform into the red color of an inferno. Flames appeared and traveled up his arm. 

Like many before her, she was doomed to see her visions come to life. It was a terrifying scene to see the love of her life being burned by his ambition: it was so much more visceral than she could've imagined it to be. 

Ben screamed as the flames rose up his shoulders. They wrapped around his arm like vines until it reached his face, where carved the middle of his cheek and up over his eye. Rey nearly vomited at the smell of burnt flesh. 

The curse of the obelisk became more clear to her now. The sword was the real curse: it tore up whomever wielded it in a flurry of flames. Ben clutched his eyes and continued to scream as the fire tortured him. 

Rey felt a small prick in her heart that made her want to sob. She realized that the bond they had still remained, and with that she hoped.

"No one is really gone," she whispered even as she witnessed the bright yellow irises of her lover's eyes as they glared at her. 

She remembered her vision and began to go through her memories.

𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 she prayed, connecting with her magic.

𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 𝘉𝘦𝘯

The prick began to grow stronger. She recalled their antagonistic beginnings to their tender moments at the inn. She even recalled how maybe she fell in love with him at Maz's palace but how she knew for sure at the inn. 

𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 

She thought of every time she thought to kiss him or embrace him, but most strongly when he looked so panicked when she awoke from her vision. 

"Ben," she mumbled, opening her eyes, "please come back to me."

𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦 

She saw the yellow irises begin to fade, although the tortured look on his face did not. 

"I love you, Ben."

𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦

She heard a sharp inhale and saw him look at her with shock. Rey felt the familiar warmth in her chest swirl and smiled when she realized her prayers were working. 

"Ben," she whispered with a smile. 

His face began to relax and he dropped the sword which now lost its flame. 

"Rey," he replied hazily. 

She was about to go to him when she felt tremors beneath her. The ground was threatening to split open between them but she chose to run over the gap to him defying the prophecy of her vision. She bolted & jumped, hoping that she would clear it. 

"REY!" Ben shouted.

In the air she reached for him, and he reached for her in tandem, and he pulled her to his ground. She fell on top of him & they just held each other. The world crumbled but Ben had the forethought to try and escape. 

"Cmon!" he said pulling Rey up with his one good arm.

He ran to wrap the sword in his cloak, careful not to touch it, and the two of them ran across the magma plains to where Ventress remained with horses, as if she had predicted this outcome. They mounted the horses & ran back to town. 

Rey looked back over and saw the rocks fall into the magma and then calm like the sea after a storm. She looked over at Ben smiling at her and she grinned back, realizing that they had conquered their prophesized fate. 

"I love you," he said out of breath as the horses continued to run. 

"I know."


	12. earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our epilogue! This chapter finishes my first completed multi-chapter fic! This was such a fun thing to write and I'm very satisfied with how it turned out!
> 
> For all of you that followed me (on Twitter or AO3) during this process, thank you all for your constant support <3 I am nothing without all of you!
> 
> Content warnings at the end notes because it contains some spoilers! Please read before proceeding.

// 𝕥𝕙𝕣𝕖𝕖 𝕞𝕠𝕟𝕥𝕙𝕤 𝕝𝕒𝕥𝕖𝕣

Ben's eyes fluttered open as the sunlight danced over his eyelids. He rose from his bed in Theed Castle and looked out towards the sun rising over the hillside. He rubbed his drowsy eyes and mused momentarily before rising out of bed. 

It had all been a blur when he first arrived to Naboo months ago after claiming the cursed sword with Rey. After they recovered in Yavin Town, they wasted no time in enjoying the love they shared together. When he kissed her for the first time, it felt like everything aligned. He remembered how he got lost in the embrace of her lips on his and how their bond seemed to ring out in the air as if all was well in the world. 

And when they made love under the moonlight it was like his whole existence was for the sole purpose of loving her. When he spilled into her he held her like she was going to vanish in his arms while she cried out his name. 

He had never felt so close to another person. While he should have felt scared, it seemed so natural to be hers: his unlikely savior when he lost himself. They giggled and held one another until the morning, relishing in their postcoital affections. He didn't look away from her eyes even when she apologized for the visible bite mark she had left on his neck. He just laughed and kissed her again.

When they rose to prepare for their journey to Naboo, Rey had asked him the question he was hoping to avoid for a little bit longer. 

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"What will happen when we go to Naboo?"

"What do you mean darling?" he asked, kissing the top of her head affectionately.

She looked at the floor nervously before responding.

"What will happen to us? Will you have to marry a princess?" she asked, her voice breaking. 

Ben gently took his scarred hand and tipped her chin up to match her eyes. 

"Rey," he said, "Nothing will happen to us. I will become king and will prepare for what that entails. But, my darling, I wouldn't be able to do it without you beside me."

Rey smiled, comforted by his words. She brought her hand to his cheek, still healing from the burns he had suffered. She gingerly stroked her thumb as she took inventory of his scar. 

"But I'm not a princess, Ben."

"No," he agreed, "And you don't have to be for me to be yours, nor for you to be mine."

She sighed. "My love."

He hummed under her affection. "We will make it work, sweetheart. Do you want to be a princess?"

She scoffed. "I'd be a terrible one in all honesty. I think I'm perfectly content being your witch."

Even fully clothed, he couldn't help but nuzzle her collarbone and kiss her again.

Gods he would never tire of it. 

In the present, he heard a knock that tore him from his ruminations. "Enter."

His chamber door creaked and in stepped Armitage Hux, the warden of Theed Castle. When Ben arrived, he had a prickly relationship with him even when he did present the sword as proof of his lineage, and even after he summoned his family as further proof. Their relationship eased somewhat with time but still had a remnant of antagonism.

"My Lord," he greeted with a slight bow, "A Lady Ventress here to see you."

"I'll be down in a second. Thank you Hux."

He left Ben to dress in his newer finery. His green collared tunic was embroidered with the crest of Amidala, two suns setting over a mountain lake. 

When he arrived to greet Ventress, she respectfully curtsied. 

"My Lord, It is so wonderful to see you in good health."

He respectfully bowed, remembering their first meeting.

"Ventress, I trust your journey was pleasant."

She smirked. "Of course."

He turned to his attending steward Mitaka, who gave him a small box. He handed it to her, who took it with care. She opened the box and pulled out a small scroll. She looked at it and then at Ben who curtly smiled. Her ice blue eyes looked pleasantly surprised at the gesture.

"Per our agreement, the deed to Dathomir Woods. It's yours to do with as you wish."

Ventress smiled softly and placed the scroll back into the box and closed it. 

"Thank you," she replied. "You have no idea what this means to me."

He nodded. "I trust you will take good custody over it."

She smiled a little bit more earnestly. "Yes, my Lord."

She turned to leave before Ben called out, "Wait, Ventress."

She turned back and he followed with, "Thank you for your help. Without you, this would not have been possible."

"It was in the stars," she responded, "It was always meant to be this way, Ben Solo."

"But still," he countered, "You did not have to help us."

She chuckled. "I merely just showed you the way. You both helped each other on this journey, as it was always meant to be. I was not wrong when I said your Dyad was borne of strong magic. You would have seen it through."

"Rey told me it was because of your words that she remembered how to bring me back from the sword's curse. Without that, I fear something worse would have happened. For using your wisdom to save her - us - I thank you."

She finally yielded. "That is fair. That child had been in my dreams for so long. It did not seem fair to stay silent."

"So you knew what was to happen?"

"No," she confessed, "But I knew she was going to be tasked with a high purpose. Why else would she be in my dreams?"

Ben balked at that. 

"My King," she teased, "You are both two parts of a fated dyad; that is rare on its own. Of course there was a high purpose. The Curse of the Mage Knight Anakin Skywalker has been vanquished from this earth once and for all. Not to mention and old lineage is restored and the Kingdom of Naboo has its rightful ruler. Peace in this realm has been cemented further. All because of your quest: What higher purpose is that?"

She curtsied again as she walked out of the entrance hall. "I look forward to your coronation, King Amidala."

Ben sighed as he fiddled with the new signet ring on his finger. He turned back inside. 

"Mitaka," he asked his steward, "Bring me a horse."

"Right away, sir."

Ben took his afternoon ride to the edge of Varykino, where a small country home stood near the alternate royal residence. He arrived and at the sound of hooves, the slender figure of Rey appeared, clad in a simple green dress sporting the same Amidala crest. 

"Hey, you."

Ben grinned, hopped off his horse, and ran towards her. He took her in his arms and swung her around in the air. Peals of her giggles sounded off in his ears, creating such a perfect song in the air around them. Their bond vibrated in their veins, celebrating their love.

"Hey, you," Ben said once he put his (hopefully) soon-to-be Consort and current Witch-In-Residence down on the ground. He was planning on proposing to her to be, not a princess or queen per her request, but his consort: his wife, his lover, to stand beside him through it all. She would still continue her current duties of Witch-In-Residence, maintaining a log of prophecies that she managed to enlist Maz's help in. 

In order to help him focus on his duties, and to keep her independence somewhat preserved, she wished to stay at her own home for a small moment before Ben's coronation so that she could adjust. She said that as an unmarried woman it would be more proper anyways.

He was hoping to change that today.

"Did you give Ventress the deed?" she asked.

"Yes, I did. Did you see it in a vision?" 

Rey laughed, leading him inside, "Yes, this morning. Alongside another."

"Hm?"

She smiled so warmly Ben would've thought she was the sun. She took his cheek, now healed from his burn, and kissed him on the lips. 

"I saw our son."

Ben was slack-jawed and at a loss for words. 

"Really?"

She nodded. "I'm afraid I also ruined any surprise of our wedding. When were you going to propose?"

Ben chuckled. 

"Today." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah."

"Well my answer is yes, in case you were wondering."

"Yeah? You'll be my consort?"

"Yes, my darling," she said pulling him in for a kiss. 

"Until the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW for minor sexual content from "and how their bond seemed to ring out.." to "he just laughed and kissed her again" and pregnancy from "Yes, this morning. Alongside another" until "Ben chuckled."


End file.
